Summary/Abstract The success of this program project, which includes a wide range of field-based and laboratory studies with diverse populations and locations, will require a strong Data Management and Biostatistics Core that includes flexible data acquisition methods, rigorous data quality management to insure uniformity across sites, timely reporting and sophisticated analytic methods. The overall purpose of the Data Management and Biostatistics Core will be to provide investigators and staff with coordinated and sophisticated data acquisition tools, data entry, data quality management services, secure data archiving, and expert statistical and methodological support. This core has been critical to the success of our existing PRISM program and in this renewal we will take advantage of the experience we have gained to leverage shared resources, methodologies, and personnel to reduce costs and increase efficiency. In addition, significant effort has been invested in standardizing approaches for data collection and management (both within this project and between ICEMRs) to build a prototype Clinical (meta) Data Integration Platform allowing investigators to rapidly interrogate across clinical parameters, laboratory results, socioeconomic factors, and entomological findings to generate new hypotheses and identify key samples for further analysis. The overall goal of this system will be to maximize the scientific potential of data (and metadata) being collected through the ICEMR network, providing freely and publicly accessible databases to the larger malaria research community. Data and statistical services will be provided by a well-established and NIH/OPCRO approved data management center located in Kampala and expert program faculty specializing in epidemiology and biostatistics. The specific aims of the Data Management and Biostatistics Core will be 1) To provide sophisticated data acquisition systems and data quality management services to ensure the timeliness, completeness, accuracy, uniformity, and security of collected clinical and research data. 2) To provide expert statistical and methodological support for the design, monitoring, and evaluation of research projects. 3) To implement a comprehensive system for tracking biological samples, for current and future use. 4) To integrate the diverse datatypes generated by this project, both internally, and with data emerging from other ICEMRs, ensuring maximal long-term utility for the broader scientific community.